Excel
Excel ---0, Clone-sister to Reiko Biography Excel's principal virtues are her energy and loyalty to ACROSS' mission, and her single-minded infatuation with Lord Il Palazzo. Despite this, Excel is incompetent in her position and rarely succeeds in her missions, even by accident. Excel is hyperactive and energetic, and is known to talk so fast and inconsistent that people around her find her difficult to understand Reiko described her as being like a manic gerbil on Speed with the brains of a pea and the hormones of an alley Cat. One notable characteristic of Excel is that she often talks in third person, even when speaking about herself. Because Lord Il Palazzo cloned her from his sister unaware of the fact that she was an Immortal Excel possesses a super-fast regenerative system that makes Logan look totally anemic. If you shoot her in the head she goes down for a minute or two then springs back up like she just took a short cat-nap. Lilith freed Excel from Nerv captivity and made her think that Reiko the woman she was cloned from was Il Palatzo. She quickly began molesting Reiko who couldn’t fight back as she was being held captive by Lilith. Fortunately as Reiko desperately yelled at her clone to get her to snap out of it Excel was able to break Lilith’s manipulation. Realizing what was going on her expression clouded into anger, and tried to punch Reiko who instinctively moved her head to the side for being a pervert. As Excel’s hand healed from her miss Reiko explained to her that Lilith was responsible for what was going on. Excel attacked Lilith who though confused that they were both resisting her immediately sent her flying back. Excel almost immediately recovered as though she were some sort of Toon character. Despite what was going on Reiko couldn’t help herself from yelling as Excel that there was no ACROSS when she mentioned being an agent causing an argument between the two. As Lilith tried to figure out how they were Reiko tried to get Excel to realize that she was a clone while shocked that she couldn’t remember anything about her past or family before Lord Ilpalatzo but still insisted that he wouldn’t do such a thing. As amusing as she found their argument Lilith made her prescience known to the two again by once again suspending them in the air determined to find out why they were immune to her influence. Ulsa arrived at the lab in time to prevent their dissection. The two were slammed against the far wall quickly forgotten about as she addressed her Great-granddaughter. Reiko could only stare in dismay at the realization of who Ulsa was. Quickly telling Excel who didn’t know to shut up as something monumental was about to happen. They watched as Ulsa tried to get Lilith to see reason. Stressing that whatever she did it would not alter the outcome. Lilith however wasn’t concerned confident that Ulsa was no match for her. With that Ulsa’s expression firmed and she took a step into the chamber, and all at once the floor, walls and ceiling dissolved to be replaced by a star-like background that stretched to all infinity in all directions. They found themselves floating in the void, totally weightless. Ulsa attempted to convince Lilith to let go of her hate and forgive those who once wronged her. Lilith in response lashed out. Rei’s body started to mature as Lilith transfused her essence fully. Ulsa found it difficult to remain standing on her feet and was driven to one knee by the sheer intensity of the other’s elemental onslaught. Excel in turn clutched desperately at the only solid thing at hand, her elder biological twin sister. While Reiko ignoring the way her clone was holding her in a very intimate embrace stared in awe at the miniature super-nova. Ulsa managed to bear herself against this onslaught and tell Frank to take the shot. The Orachalcum shell hit the wall of space and time and shredded it, dispelling the darkness into nothing without so much as braking its hypersonic momentum. It dissipated the energy fields with a resultant cascade of brilliant blue-white catalytic reaction. Time and space seemed to yield before the tip of this hurtling projectile and created a vortex of cancellation that sucked it further along until it crossed the hundred meter distance and terminated its flight in the breastbone of the giant Lilith. The resultant effect of impact caused Lilith to shriek in pain and recoil away in horror. The tiny pinprick absorbed the psionic energy within its immediate vicinity and broke apart the complex web of patterns that held Lilith incarnate within her gigantic clone-body and disrupted the Akashic bonds that allowed the union of distant soul to replicated body to exist fell apart into coherent fragments of pure energy, and then a gigantic wave of explosive force filled the room with an echoing reverberation and like an avalanche of light and sound the whole chamber exploded to a force like unto a megaton of raw human potential. Amalthea rushed into the chamber and cradled the now far-too-mortal seeming Ulsa in her arms, checking her body for signs of injury and distressed at how weak her lady appeared at that moment. When Ulsa came to she admitted she wasn’t sure if that would work. Sitting upright she told Amalthea to forget about her and focus on her brother. David quickly passed out from the stress of his ordeal and Amalthea hearing that he believes that she is dead blames non-Christian believers was ready to make General Han pay, but Ulsa was able to calm her down. With that dealt with Agent Jay and Kei brought the conversation back to Lilith and what exactly happened to her. Ulsa confirmed Frank’s theory that the Orachalcum bullet essentially let the hot air out of her ballons pointing out Rei to everyone. Despite being quite helpless looking and as naked as a newborn the sight of her caused Reiko and Excel to reach for a non-existent side-arm. Ulsa assured everyone that the bullet severed the link between Rei and Lilith. She soothed everyone’s fears stating that she would see to it that Lilith does not reassert control as well as revealing that the other half of her biology came from Ikari Yui. As Yui came to turns with coming back to life, realizing that she had a daughter, remembering her son, as what as what his father must have done to him Excel went off to the other room to free Hyatt. When she returned before another argument could start between her and Reiko about the existence of ACROSS Ulsa removed the mental block that was keeping her from processing data in a regular manner. She came to believe that she was Reiko’s twin sister and that Lord Ilpalatzo whom Ulsa directed her former one-sided infatuation away from was her brother. With that she took the dark haired Hyatt in hand and the two of them walked off out of the room together, the latter girl now walking quite naturally on her own without her former weakness, as Ulsa had not only directed their affection towards each other, she changed Hyatt polarity so that she would not be quite so Necrotic, allowing her to process Oxygen normally so that she will not be passing out every few seconds and will have considerably more vitality. Which she would need as Ulsa also directed them to find a nearby motel so that they can work off their long-repressed ardor. Category:Continuum-59343921 Category:NERVE